Regrets
by Mimz'aa
Summary: "Por mais força que eu possua, tu sempre foste e sempre serás o meu ponto fraco. Haruno Sakura, eu amo-te"


Dedico esta fanfiction a uma das minhas escritoras favoritas, Maah Heim. Espero que gostes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Regrets<strong>

Naquela manhã, Sakura tinha acordado com uma sensação de bem-estar que já não sentia à muito tempo. Bateram à porta do seu apartamento.

_ Bom dia Sakura! – Sorriu Kakashi-sensei quando ela abriu a porta.  
>_ Bom dia sensei, o que está aqui a fazer? Ainda é muito cedo para o treino.<br>_ Bem é que.. sabes, tenho algo que chegou hoje para ti.  
>_ Mostra, mostra, o que é? – Resmungou impaciente.<br>_ É uma carta..  
>Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, porque raio ela tinha recebido uma carta? E o tom do Kakashi estava a começar de tirar-lhe o bom humor matinal com que ela tinha acordado. Fez uma expressão séria.<br>_ De quem?  
>_ Vê por ti própria. – Kakashi entregou-lhe a tal carta.<p>

Ela arregalou os olhos mal leu o nome da pessoa que tinha enviado aquilo: Uchiha Sasuke. Franziu o cenho para Kakashi. Abriu e começou a ler:

_''Tenho a certeza que te estás a perguntar porque recebeste uma carta minha, já vais perceber tudo._  
><em>Sakura, sei que tinhas uma imagem de mim de '' menino perfeito '', na verdade nunca o fui e tu lá no fundo sabe-lo, sempre te tive a meu lado mas nunca te dei o devido valor, agora que estou longe, após tanto tempo, quero-te aqui. Tem piada não tem? Sempre te afastei porque não queria fazer laços porque depois me iriam prejudicar na minha vingança com o Itachi, como eu era estúpido, mas mesmo assim tu e o Naruto sempre estiveram lá a dizer-me que era o caminho errado, que me estava a afundar cada vez mais na escuridão, mais uma vez não liguei, tal como todas as outras vezes que vocês me tentaram fazer ver a realidade, ignorei-vos cego pela vingança. Depois de ter morto Itachi senti-me bem para dizer a verdade, aquele cretino finalmente tinha morrido pelas minhas mãos! Mas quando soube que tudo o que ele tinha feito foi a mando da vila, lembrei-me daquela noite, chorei, sim eu chorei pensando que ele matou a própria família e clã e me deixou a mim a pensar por vários anos que só não me matou porque eu simplesmente não valia a pena. Naquele momento precisei de ti, apesar de guardar rancor de Konohagakure e que podia estar lá contigo se não tivesse fugido da vila, pensei em ti, em como seria bom estar nos teus braços a mostrar o meu lado mais fraco para a pessoa que sempre me apoiou e que eu sempre afastei. Desculpa por tudo o que fiz, tanto a ti como ao Naruto e ao Kakashi, arrependo-me inteiramente não ter ficado ao pé de vocês para continuarmos como um time e para aumentar a nossa confiança e amizade, desculpa não estar lá para te abraçar nos momentos difíceis que eu próprio causei, desculpa, desculpa.. Entristece-me o facto de ter sido de ter sido tão parvo, tão cego, tão.. ! Nem consigo arranjar as palavras certas para me descrever. E agora, estou sentado na minha secretária a olhar para este papel a lamentar-me como um velho. E sim, lamento-me, a minha vida toda serviu para quê? Vingar-me e vingar o meu irmão? Que vida mais miserável e vergonhosa.<em>  
><em>Lembras-te daquela noite em que eu estava a sair de Konoha? Certamente sim.. O facto de tu teres aparecido ainda me fez pensar mais uma vez, quis beijar-te mas não o fiz. Já fiz coisas em que era preciso bastante coragem, mas nunca consegui arranjar coragem para te dizer aquilo que sentia por ti. Eu podia dizer que eras irritante e tudo mais.. Mas no final de contas tu eras a Sakura, sem seres irritante já não eras tu, e eu até que gostava. Já tive muitas oportunidades de te dizer o que sentia por ti, mas desperdicei-as a todas.<em>  
><em>Não me resta muito tempo, não só pela cegueira que está a começar a apoderar-se de mim como também outras consequências de uso excessivo dos meus olhos.<em>  
><em>Neste momento escrevo uma insignificante carta com aquilo que nunca te disse, com aquilo que sempre desejei fazer.<em>

_Desculpa mais uma vez por não te ter dito isto antes, mas a covardia era maior, obrigado por tudo o que fizeste por mim, obrigado por nunca desistires de mim._

_Por mais força que eu possua, tu sempre foste e sempre serás o meu ponto fraco._  
><em>Haruno Sakura, eu amo-te.''<em>

Ela estava chocada, olhos arregalados, os punhos cerrados a engelhar o papel, encostou-se contra a parede mais próxima e deixou-se escorregar até ao chão. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ler, sentiu uma lágrima quente a escorregar pela sua bochecha. A seguir aquela vieram outras. Kakashi aproximou-se a abraçou-a fortemente.  
>_ Ele vai estar sempre no nosso coração, né?<p>

Ela apenas assentiu, e abraçou-o com mais força.

Fim.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado, e que tal uma review ? *.*<p> 


End file.
